1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document management apparatus, a document management method, and a document management program, and more specifically to a document management apparatus that notifies an alteration within a document, a document management method executed by the document management apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing the document management program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a document is shared by a plurality of people using a file server and the like, when a user alters the document, there is the need to notify other users of the fact that the document has been altered or of the content of the alteration. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-172453 describes a computer implemented method for tracking a modification done to a document, characterized in that it includes creating an alteration list associated with an object included in the document, determining when the object is modified, storing information associated with the modified object within the alteration list, and notifying a user that the object has been modified.
The conventional computer implemented method for tracking a modification done to a document, however, has a problem in that the notification to the user can be done only per predetermined object since the objects included in the document are predetermined. One user may desire to be notified when an alteration has been made in a range smaller than an object, while another user may desire to be notified when an alteration has been made in a range larger than an object.